


Introspecting

by RoseCriss



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, M/M, reaction to the new film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCriss/pseuds/RoseCriss
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald reflects on his relationship with Albus. Basically an attempt to explain what was on Grindelwald's head at the end of the new film.





	Introspecting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> I got to watch the new Fantastic Beasts' film yesterday and I was just astonished by Jude Law's portrayal of Dumbledore and the emotion he conveyed on that mirror scene. He was just incredible. 
> 
> Anyway, that inspired me to write this, since I wished we had gotten to see Grindelwald's side regarding their relationship. I wrote this very fast and I didn't really edit it, I was too eager to put it out there (and I have several papers I should be writing ahah).
> 
> This is my first Harry Potter Universe fic, so I hope it's not too bad!
> 
> Hope you like it :D

Gellert Grindelwald had a goal, which took precedent over everything else in his life. He’d lie for it and murder for it, as well. He wasn’t just pursuing it for himself, he was pursuing it for everyone. The Wizarding World must be saved from the toxicity of the Muggle world. Muggles were an undoubtedly inferior race, consumed by their sins and self-destructive instincts, threatening to drag the far superior magical species with them to their inevitable doom.

At first, Grindelwald was not alone with his idea. He shared it with the most remarkable wizard he had ever known and will most certainly ever know. They shared both their intellect and their talent for magic, as well as their thoughts on building a better world for their kind. Alone, they were outstanding, but together? They were simply invincible.

They met the summer after his expulsion from Durmstrang. He wasn’t as upset as he probably should have been; he didn’t feel challenged there, after all. He needed a place where his intellect could grow and quite frankly, he had begun to think that he would be better off doing it alone. His aunt had invited him to spend some time with her and he had accepted it; at least, he would be around someone who shared his interest in the history of magic.

What he had never expected, however, was to meet the person who would mean the most to him, for as long as he lived. And in death too, he was now certain of it. Their relationship developed frantically, but it never felt like it moved too fast. They began as brief acquaintances, who quickly turned into partners of equal intellect, capable of deep discussions on every matter. From there, their relationship grew to become one of close friends, which eventually morphed into something more, something they could not describe.

To this day, Gellert Grindelwald still could not quite explain his relationship with one Albus Dumbledore. They were two sides of the same coin, sharing a connection as deep as two young men with a vision, could. It began as a psychological bond, which flourished into one with a physical part. It just felt _right_.

Eventually, it imploded. _The highest fall the hardest_ , so they were both left with an unfillable hole within them, one they would never be able to fix. For as long as they were apart, something would always be perceived by them as missing from their lives, from themselves.

Grindelwald had tried to convince Albus to stay with him, to keep developing their idea for a better world, to eventually make it come true. But he wouldn’t listen to him, too devastated by his sister’s death. To this day, they still didn’t know who had done it. But it wasn’t really important, was it? It wouldn’t change anything. Albus would never come back to him, for he felt that it would be as if he was smearing Ariana’s memory. At least, that was Gellert’s guess.

Albus Dumbledore was never too far from him, though. He had sent for that quirky boy Newt Scamander to stop him. To try to, at least, because he hadn’t been that successful so far. And as far as he was concerned, it would remain that way.

He had finally been able to lure Credence in and he had taken him under his wing. That boy, an Obscurus, reminded him a lot of Ariana and therefore, of Albus. It was unpleasant, but it was something he was willing to endure in order to keep the boy close.

Sighing, Gellert took a few steps towards the grand glass window that covered most of the south wall of the room. Outside, there was this breath-taking view over the mountains of Nurmengard, overwhelmingly green and pure.

Taking a deep breath, he made a decision.

“Where is Credence?” He shouted, someone immediately showing up to lead the way to the young man.

If he could not have Albus, then _no one else could._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments would be highly appreciated <3 Also, feel free to correct any mistakes you spot!


End file.
